


They Left Us for Dead First

by madisonsharon



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonsharon/pseuds/madisonsharon
Summary: {Based off of the game Left4Dead and Left4Dead2}Five survivors; Louis, Bill, Francis, Zoey and her sister Lilly, fight those infected with the Green Flu within the first two weeks of the outbreak. What will happen when the virus begins mutating? Will they still manage to survive?
Relationships: Zoey (Left 4 Dead)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Two Weeks Prior

"Zoey, you have to tell him how you really feel. Wouldn't you want it that way?" I spoke, as I stuffed another bite of french toast in my mouth. 

"Yeah, but it's not that easy Lilly." Zoey rolled her eyes, but I persisted. It was only fair she told her so called 'best friend' about her feelings towards him.

"Just do it. Remember what Mom always said?" I asked, taking a drink of my glass of orange juice. Zoey only eyed me, angrily. She knew that every time I brought up Mom, that my argument was usually the better one.

"Be brave and courageous, even when you're scared." We say, in unison. Our Mom passed away a few years back from breast cancer, and our Dad left us when we were only six. It was a painful experience growing up without a father figure, but Mom was the best there was. A beautiful woman on the outside, and a kind, caring, and loving mother on the inside. No matter what we had going on, she'd always make time for her babies.

Zoey and I were fraternal twins; though we looked nothing alike, you could still tell we were sisters. Zoey had the shorter brown hair, with emerald green eyes meanwhile I had the exact opposite. Long, blonde locks with icy blue eyes and a bad attitude to match. We fought a little, but we always made up. That's just what sister do, I guess.

"Come on, we ought to have left by now." I spoke, cleaning my plate in the sink and sliding my thin coat on my body. I swiftly grabbed the keys to the car and made my way out the door.

We got in the car, and on came the radio. The usual Today's Hits 99.9 fm station, was not exactly playing hits this morning. Instead came a serious warning from the government.

"This is not a drill. Every should stay inside and barricade themselves in their homes until the situation has been resolved. I repeat, stay indoors until further notice."

"What the hell?" Zoey shifted in her seat, and I froze. What was going on? 

"Shh, let's just listen..." I said, turning the volume up on the stereo, to hear a bit better.

"The Green Flu has been running rampant around the continental U.S. and other surrounding countries. Please be sure to wash your hands, report unusual behavior, barricade your homes, and avoid all contact with infected individuals, and wait for official instructions." The man on the radio seemed to be calm, but spoke with a certain level of seriousness that scared us both shitless.

"Zo, this shit sounds serious..." 

"Fuck yeah, it does!" Zoey was shaken up, and I have to admit I was too. But, infected individuals? Infected?

That's when we noticed. Buildings within the city were boarded up tightly, and there were tons people in the streets. Fire, panic, and hysteria for the unknown had set in. People were beginning to realize the severity of the situation. Our little apartment complex was empty, as everyone seemed to have abandoned ship.

"We should just stay home today, Lil."

'Yeah...I think you're right..."

We stayed that way for two whole weeks. But, food was running out and the water was turned off completely. We needed to get more food and water, but the risks heavily outweighed the certainty. 

We decided to venture to the rooftop to see how crowded the nearest supermarket was, as being high up can give you a better view of the city. We avoided other people as much as we could, but shockingly enough, most people had left.

As we made it to the roof, we saw three other people up there already. They were armed and ready to fight anyone who gotten their way.

"Who the hell are you guys?" I asked, cautiously walking closer. 

"I'm Louis." The dark complected man spoke. He looked to be wearing a button-up and tie, with slacks. He must have been an accountant or something.

"My name's Bill." The older man said. He seemed to be smoking a cigarette, and I observed him as well. He had a military look to him, with his hat and his pants being camouflage. He must have been in the military.

"Call me Francis." The biker man had said. He was wearing a leather vest with dark jeans, seemingly calm about the situation. I had no clue what he used to be.

"I'm Zoey...and this is my sister Lilly." Zoey introduced us to the group, and were interrupted by Bill's sudden intuition.

"Hold up." Bill says, as he spots some green goo on the ground. He slowly bends over to further examine the mess.

"I've never seen anything like this before..." Bill comments, more quiet this time.

"Don't let that stop you from smearing it all over yourself." Francis cringes, and Bill stands back up. Bill then rubs the goo off on Francis, only to spite him. Francis winces in grossness, and tries his best to get if off without actually touching it. I couldn't help but laugh at his nonsense.

"They're changing."

"What do you mean?" I ask, crossing my arms in front of my chest. It was getting colder, too.

"Mutating. They're getting stronger, but in different ways." Bill explains, taking another swig of his cigarette before throwing it on the ground and putting it out.

That's when I hear the sound of a woman crying, I can tell the others can too when they all go silent.

"Someone's still alive!" Zoey says, making her way towards the source of the sound. As we got closer, I felt my heart beating faster and faster.

"H-hello? Hello?" Zoey called out, slowly going inside the room with the crying. Bill went with her, while Francis, Louis, and I keep watch outside the door.

After a few silent moments, I hear groans and grunts from around the corner. Out of curiosity, I made my way to the edge of the wall and peered around. Revealing a huge hoard of infected, I quickly turned around and alerted the group.

"Holy fuck, guys there's too many out here! We have to get out of here!" I bursted through the door, and saw the crying girl. She looked skinny and frail, almost like she was anorexic. She began grunting at my sudden approach and ran towards me. I turned around and ran as far away from her as humanly possible.

Bill managed to get a few good shots on her, leaving her to collapse next to me. I catch my breath, and begin to stand up. Zoey looked mad that I ran in, unannounced. But, the horde...

"Run, to the roof!" Zoey shouted, and we all ran up the several flights of stairs as fast as we could. When we finally reached the roof, we were interrupted by the loud sound of a helicopter flying overhead with a certain message.

"To anyone who can hear this, proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation. I repeat, proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation."


	2. No Mercy: The Apartments

I noticed there were several weapons laid out upon the roof, as if someone knew the world had gone to hell. The sky screamed with shades of red scattering across it. It looked like the world really was ending. Like the world knew its own fate.

"We need to get to Mercy Hospital." Bill says, taking another puff of his cigarette. I judged silently, knowing how terrible those things were to your body. Could we really afford to have lung cancer in a world like this?

"Yeah, no kidding..." Zoey mumbled under her breath, giving me a side glance. I heard, and smiled at her weakly. Here goes everything.

We made our way down the stairs, opening us up to ruined apartments and messy living spaces. There were those monsters waiting for us as we navigated through each room. The kitchens were torn apart, living rooms flipped, and bedrooms destroyed. It looked like a tornado had came through.

The gunshots rang in my ears, as we shot our way to the hospital. Zoey and I had some gun training as teens, but it had been a while since our last trip to the shooting range. I was a bit rusty, to say the least. In this situation, I was wishing that I had better prepared.

We took another set of stairs, sending us down to the next level of the building. Mercy was quite a few blocks away, and with these things roaming about, it was going to be tough to make it there. But we had to try.

Each room led to another room, which led to another room. I had lost track of time, in the midst of fighting the infected off with a shotgun. The others seemed to hold their own just fine, making me wonder where they had gotten such training.

I analyzed Bill thoroughly, watching the way he carried himself and the things he'd say. I could tell he had a long history with the military, or at least some sort of combat. 

Francis seemed to be the toughest of the bunch, though Bill might say otherwise. His shot was dead on and he never got a beat behind, in fact, he seemed to always know where to go. He wore a vest and had several tattoos scattered on his body. 

Louis seemed like the less intimidating of the three men, like he had worked some sort of desk job, and living some apple pie life with a white pocket fence included. He was always second guessing Francis, or bickering with Bill about his morals. Francis usually followed up on elf his comments with a dash of sarcasm.

Zoey and I kept up most of the time, though not used to the rigorous fighting and running regimen. My feet were beginning to ache within my shoes, and Zoey seemed uncomfortable within her clothes. Apparently, the infected aren't very fazed with modern fashion.

We made our way out of the kitchen, leading us out the back door. It seemed to be a very dark alley, with tight spaces and a few lit fires. After taking a few sharp turns, we found ourselves looking at a terribly parked police car, with no living people in sight.

"Is there nobody out here?" I questioned, feeling my hope slowly dwindling. Zoey looked at me for a moment, before looking down at her feet.

"They're all probably at the hospital already." Francis says, confidently walking through the street. I could tell he knew my fears, and was trying to comfort me. But I had a feeling, a bad one at that.

There were several cars scattered on the road, and a large military tank in the center. It was completely abandoned. There were several Mercy Hospital signs along the roads, including a 'give blood' sign. Nonetheless, we kept walking.

"Down here! There's a safe room." Bill yelled, leading us down the steps. At the end, were two cars piled onto one another, as if the car garage had begun to collapse on itself. Great.

We locked the door to the safe room behind us, finally relaxing a bit after leaving the roof top. I suppose we also left ourselves on that roof top, too.


	3. No Mercy: The Subway

The safe room was quaint, but we did our best to make do with what we had. Which, wasn't much.

"We have no food, almost no water, a few health kits, a grenade, and two bottles of pain pills." Louis went through our bag of supplies, which was more empty than anything else.

"That's..." Bill didn't look fazed, but Francis looked a bit worried. I looked at Zoey, and she gave me a faint smile. 

"Not good. I vote two of us go out and gather some shit to get us through until we get to the hospital." Francis spoke up, making an offer. It was tempting, but also very risky. Would it be worth it?

"Actually, I think we'll be okay at least until we get to the hospital. It's only a few more blocks away." Bill said, cleaning his double barrel shotgun. He had a half-smoked cigarette in between his teeth as he did so.

"He's right. Let's just get to the fuckin' hospital." I said, rolling my eyes. I cocked my gun, and pushed the safe room door open.

There was a huge hole in the floor beneath me, and several infected seemed to be gathered in the area. I swallowed hard, and began to take them out one by one. The rest of the group followed my lead, and we made our way down several staircase leading to the subway.

The subway only had a few lurkers, and was unsettlingly quiet. We made sure to keep it down, in case of a horde or worse; the special infected. We had managed to not see any special infected up to this point, but we had heard of them from the news and CEDA's coverage.

They named them according to what they did. The boomer; a large infected individual that vomits bile that attracts other normal infected. The hunter; a small, agile infected individual who can pounce several meters at a time with sharp animalistic fingers. The smoker; a. tall infected individual capable of capturing survivors with its long tongue, emitted from its enlarged mouth and exuding lungs. The witch; a seemingly innocent, crying infected individual that looks extremely malnourished and has dangerously long, limber fingers that are sharp enough to cut deep. Lastly, the tank. The tank is the largest and arguably the most dangerous infected so far. The tank is just as big as a military tank and has the strength to throw a truck or even large pieces of cement at survivors. 

I was deeply hoping and praying that we wouldn't have to come face to face with any of the special infected. But, it's inevitable as long as we stay out here. Nonetheless, I took a deep breath and followed the others.

We walked through the subway tunnels and through the trains, getting off when we found the exit sign against the wall. The trains were flung everywhere, pieces of trains were on fire, and others looked as if a tornado had ripped through them.

We raced up the stairs and opened us up to a large open space. There were several infected, but Bill and Louis managed to take care of the rest pretty quickly. We then followed the hallways and we found ourselves in quite the predicament.

"Damn, I'll have to turn the switch to open the door." I said, rolling my eyes in frustration. Why must there always be something in our way? It's like the universe wanted us to suffer.

"Fuck...get ready for a horde."

A horde? I was nearly shaking under myself, as I hear the distance screams and screeches. Here goes.

One by one, infected came brawling towards us. They were yelling something awful, and pushing past each other just for a chance to attack us. This was our new world. As horrible as it is, it's our reality.

I followed the group and kept fighting, but I was only inside of my mind. I had a million thoughts a second; about my future, if there even was one, if we would be okay, how much longer we had left. The scariest part of it all was the fact that I had no control over any of it.

"Safe house! Get your asses in here!"

We were safe. For now.


End file.
